


Lost

by ToolaBoola



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolaBoola/pseuds/ToolaBoola
Summary: Maybe one day he'll disappear, just like everyone else
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Lost

Saruhiko and Misaki decided to live together again. They were able to move back into their old apartment, one which they lived in when they were teenage dropouts. Luckily it's industrial nature tend to drive people away from it, so they were able to steal it back pretty easy. 

It's been a few years since they've visited, but everything was exactly how they left it. The bunk beds, the game console, the chip bags-all clouded with a thick layer of dust. A rat scurried across the floor into one of the chip bags they carelessly left lying around.

"Alright, let's start cleaning."   
He set his skateboard against the wall, grabbing a mop and a pail of water.

"This is a bad idea." 

"Yeah, but their isn't anywhere else we could go."

"Can't we just rent a new apartment?"

"You have that kind of money?"

An uncomfortable silence followed. They weren't used to talking to each other just yet.

"I thought so, now let's start cleaning!"

Saru clicked his tongue in annoyance.

They both laid on the floor in exasperation. Their foreheads coated with sweat and clothes dirtied by all the grime, both in severe need of a shower.  
They looked at each other, Misaki barely working up the energy to smile.

"We –—We finished." 

All he could do was nod. 

• • •

Grey clouds blanketed the sky, along with a light sprinkle of rain. Graffiti was etched onto the brick walls. Soft undertones of the uproarious city drifted in the background as they sat silently in the back alleys.

He pulled out a half empty box of Marlboros out of his pocket, along with a red lighter. 

"You smoke?"

". . .Yeah"

"Since when?"

He placed a cigarette between his lips and switched on his lighter. The small flame was flickering against the sprinkle of rain. 

He stared at the flame for a moment. a familiar feeling came over him. A feeling of power.

It was exhilarating. It was the kind of power that made his heart race, that made him smile like a madman. It took over his body, engulfing him in burning crimson until he barely had control. He wanted to unleash it.

It feels so distant from him now.

He lit his cigarette and sighed, tossing his lighter onto the ground. 

Saru studied him, trying to figure out what he was thinking about. His Amber eyes dim along with an apathetic expression. He couldn't read him like he used to. Oh well.

"I'm going for a walk" 

A trail of smoke followed him as he disappeared around the corner, back into the city.

Saru tried to follow him, only to loose himself in the crowds.

• • •

"Saru. . ." Misaki choked out. Multiple voices overlapped each other in the background, every so often making out a curse or a threat.

Saru pushed his phone closer to his ear. His heart hammering against his chest as Misaki continued through the voice mail.

". . .I need you to come get me. . ."

•

'What the hell were you thinking' echoed over and over again in Saru's mind. 

Misaki's arm was slung over his shoulders. His head hung low, brown hair shielding his badly bruised face. 

Saru helped him back to their apartment, neither of them said a word. 

Never once had Misaki asked Saru to come save him. 

". . .Thanks, Saru" Misaki choked out.

He lay awake in bed, bandages wrapped around his arm and his forehead.

"..Just shut up and go to sleep."

• • •

The sun dipped just below the horizon, dimming the sky and letting the stars shine past the city lights. Saruhiko sat on his computer, searching the Internet for anything that intrigued him. 

Every so often he would look out the window, wondering when Misaki would come back. 

'He's been gone for a long time' he keeps thinking.

Thousands of people moved through the streets in every direction possible. Cars were honking at pedestrians. A woman making a phone call. A man holding a briefcase, checking his watch for the time. Some teenagers chatting over who knows what. They all had their own lives so distant from his. All the noise meshed together, warped and muddled through the bulletproof glass. Nothing was clear to him like it used to be. What he wouldn't give for a purpose again.

He checked his phone for any voicemail or missed calls. Nothing from Misaki.

'Is he coming back?' He keeps thinking.

He stared out the window again, soon forgetting about his computer. He tries to spot him through the mesh. Will he push past the streets on his way to their apartment, or would he walk right by, easily slipping away along with everyone else in this god damn city?

Maybe he did. Like all the others.

Like Septer4, like Homra. 

"What are you doing?"

Misaki entered the apartment, a small plastic bag in his hand.

"Nothing, where were you?" He turned away from the window.

"Oh, I found this new video game. Wanna play?"

He smiled. His amber eyes filled with jubilance. The first he's seen in a long time. 

"Okay"

• • •

"Your hair is getting longer." Saru observed.

It fell in front of his eyes, reached below the nape of his neck, and rested on his shoulders.

"Do you want me to cut it for you?"

Misaki shook his head, his hair swaying side to side. "It's okay, you don't have to."

"Hmm" Saru hummed. 

The very next day, Misaki bought a pack of rubber bands from the convenient store.

Now most of his bangs were brushed past his face so he could see, the rest in a small pony tail at the base of his neck.

"What do you think?"

". . .you look stupid"

"I can tell when your lying, Saru."

"I'm not lying" he lied. 

Misaki didn't cut his hair for a while.

• • •

He stood in front of the bar. His hands were buried in his pockets as he anxiously rolled his skateboard back and forth beneath his foot

It was vacant. The bottles of wine that used to be stacked behind the counters now cleared out. Tables and chairs removed and the booths collecting dust. The large 'HOMRA' sign in the front was beginning to rust. Kusanagi would've never let the bar get this grimy. 

But that was then, this is now. A whole year later.

He keeps telling himself that the end of his clan wasn't the end of the world. That he still has most of his life to live, being only 21 and all. He shouldn't waste it on clinging to the past. Yet he can't help it. Memories would flood his mind of all the good times he had with his clansmen. His friends.

They've all moved on, but Misaki was stripped of his only purpose and trapped by nostalgia. It was torture.

Mikoto walks down the stairs, a cigarette placed between his lips. Kusanagi nags him about smoking while the bar is open. Totsuka laughs, his camera focused on the both of them. Anna sits silently at the counter, drinking a glass of cider through a straw. Shohei arm wrestling with Bandou. Eric sitting in the corner with his hood pulled over his blond hair like the emo he is, while Fujishima sat next to him with a glass of wine. Chitose trying to charm the few female customers while Dewa gave him a disapproving look from the front of the bar.

Both Rikio and Misaki barged the bar, in the midst of another heated argument over something stupid.

Anna shakes her head. She whispers "So annoying."

He pressed his palms against his eyes to keep from crying. 

Saruhiko watched from a close distance, only to loose him when he skateboards away, disappearing with the crowd.

• • •

"..Where were you?" Saru inquires when Misaki got back.

He closes the door behind him, tossing his beanie on the ground.

"Why do you care? Fuck off and mind your own busieness"

Misaki was on the defensive. He was really upset. Saru left it alone.

• • •

•Hey

•HEY!!!

Saru glared at his phone, angrily texting back.

*Where in the same room, what are you texting me for?

•do you want curry for dinner or a hot pot?

*I don't care

•if you don't care then choose 

he thought for a moment, before replying.

*hot pot, now leave me alone

Misaki climbed out of bed and threw on his beanie. 

"Hot pot it is"

• • •

"You're sick"

"No I'm not" Saru grumbled in a raspy voice, covering his mouth eight he back of his hand. "Don't worry about me."

"Idiot" Misaki mumbled under his breath. Saru broke into a fit of coughing.

The rest was a blur. Saruhiko woke up later to the smell of camomile tea. Sunlight seeped through the window, making the room unbearably bright. 

• • •

•Hey. Saru.

•HEY! SARU!

*where in the same room still

*...what do you want?

•wanna watch some movies on your laptop?

*no. Leave me alone

•why

•I'm board

•please?

•Saru?

•geez, your no fucking fun

•just one movie?

*shut up

•please? Saru?

•just this once

•we don't have a TV

•Saru I'm really board

•Hey, answer me idiot

•Saru?

•SARU!!!?

•SARUHIKO!! !!!

• •

Moments like these don't come so often. 

He constantly thinks about Misaki. How he wants to keep the both of them separate from the rest of the world. How he wants it to be just the two of them, where no one else mattered, just like back in high school.

Maybe someday he might slip from his fingers just as easily as the rest of them did. 

Maybe that will happen one day, weather it be months from now or tomorrow. It was hard to tell, since they were both just meandering without a purpose. 

But for now, it was just the two of them. The world was Saru's laptop, illuminating the dark room, and bags of junk food scattered between them. It wasn't an ideal. They were both jobless and running out of money. Their apartment was filthy and consisted of little furniture. The streets were loud and obnoxious all the time, many figures of their past dispersed within the noise unfortunately.

But in this small world they've created, none of it mattered.


End file.
